Adrién II
Adrién II (born December 5, 1980) is the Re de l'Terreli (Bernician: King of the Terreli). Adrién succeeded his grandmother after her death in March 2014. He is the twelfth monarch of Terreli, and the third to have a mother of Zumundan descent. Early Life Re Adrién was born Adrién Julien Deniel Carmelo to Julien, Prince Royale and Princesse Angéle. Adrién was born two months premature and remained in the hospital for several months due to various sicknesses. Many believed he would not make it but he was released in late March. Adrién grew up in the Château de Voclain, with his parents until his mothers death in 1986 at which point he moved into the Palais de Genois. He was home schooled until the age of 11, at which point he began attending Centre Poire École Millieu. Adrién went on to attend Centre Poire Lycée where he quickly became the most popular student on campus. His popularity was attributed to his royal status as well as his athletic abilities. Adrién was star and captain of the basketball and football teams, and was a major contender to go pro in either sport. Though he was an excellent athlete he still kept his focus on his studies and graduated top of his class in 1996. In the second term of his tenth year Adrién began dating Lady Gabrielle Cholet, a childhood friend. In December of 1995 Lady Gabby found out that she was two months pregnant. The couple had their first son, Jacque Adrién on August 19, 1996 just a week before Adrién left for the ERM. Royal Marines Adrién chose to give up his scholarship and athletic offers in order to join the Forse Royale Marine. He began attending the École Royale di Marine immediately following his graduation. Adrién and Lady Gabby had their second son Dante Antoni on February 29, 1999; and their first daughter Angéle Gabriella was born February 10, 2000. Adrién graduated the ERM in May 2000 and was immediately sent to Genovia to fight in the Genovian Rebellion. It was there that Adrién was shot in the shoulder while on a mission. Shortly after the war ended in June 2001, Adrién was permitted a two month leave. It was during this time that he and Lady Gabby were married at St. Luc Cathédrale. After his leave was up Adrién was sent to Norden, which Adrién say were the hardest four years of his life. It was there was made a Lieutenant in 2002. Lady Gabby had their fourth child, and second daughter, Isabela Moné in April 2002. After serving in Scania, Adrién went to Vilara for joint service in the Vilaran Royal Marines. Adrién served in Vilara for four years and was promoted to Captain in 2006. In October 2006 while on a trip to Egyptos Lady Gabby was killed in a car accident. Adrién left the military and the private eye for quite some time. It wasn't until early 2008 that he emerged with Jazmén Descateaux and was back taking on engagements. The two were engaged in August 2008 and married May 2009; they had a civil marriage on Christmas 2008. Adrién returned to the Marines in August of that year. His fifth child, and first with Jazmén, Jules Trémain was born in June 2011; and Adrién was promoted to Major in 2011. In that same year Adrién was sent back home, and he was honorably discharged by his grandmother later that year. Post Marines Reine Isabella became sick in 2009 and in 2011 she discharged Adrién so that he could start carrying out more royal duties. At first he performed very novice duties such as visiting schools and hospitals, as well as choosing the charities he would patron. Throughout the year those duties increased and in 2013 his grandmother fell severely ill. Prince Adrién became regent and he was bestowed a significant amount of extras responsibilities. Adrién, who wasn't used to doing these types of things, was overwhelmed at first but quickly adjusted thanks to the help of his wife. Some of the most memorable duties he performed were opening Parliament in 2013, bestowing the honors of the crown in 2012 and 2013, and hosting the leaders of the AEGIS Coalition in 2014. In March 2014 Reine Isabella died and Adrién ascended to the throne as Adrién II. Reign Re Adrién has started his reign as Re off on a good foot. 275px|thumb|left|Pyrus Skyline His first Royal Proclamation resulted in Pyrus once again becoming the nations capital; Pyrus had been the nations capital since its inception until 1959 when his grandmother Reine Isabella moved the capital to New Poire. He is leading an overhaul of the Terreli education system, as well as focusing strengthening foreign relations. In October 2015 Reine Jazmén had a brain aneurism and died; shortly after Re Adrién was coronated on December 5, his birthday. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles and Styles • December 5, 1980 - September 9, 1986: Su Altesse Royale Adrién, Prince de la Terreli • September 9, 1986 - March 3, 2014: Su Altese Royale Adrién de la Terreli, Prince Royale, Duc de Bretagne • March 3, 2014 - Present: Sa Majesté Adrién Carmelo, Re de l'Terreli He is styled His Majesty King Adrién of the Terreli in the rest of the world. The full title of Re Adrién is as follows; Sa Majesté Adrién Carmelo, Par la Grâce de Dieu et la Volonté du Peuple, Re de l'Terreli, la Marquis de Draveil, et de Vanves, Conte de Cambre, de Vichie, et de Charné, Défenseure du Comunesé (Bernician: His Majesty Adrién Carmelo, By the Grace of God and the Will of the People, King of the Terreli, the Marquess of Draveil, and of Vanves, the Count of Camber, of Vichy, and of Charné, Defender of the Commonwealth). The titles of Conte de Draveil and Conte de Vichie became a part of the crown upon the accession of Julien through his father Julien de Draveil; the titles of Conte de Charné became a part of the crown upon the marriage of Adrién I to Elisabeth de Charné. Honors Terreli orders and decorations • Ordre Royale du Lyon D'or: Knight (December 5, 2007) • Ordre Royale de Gabriel: Knight (December 5, 2005) • Ordre Royale de Corouna: Knight (April 13, 2010) Foreign orders and decorations • Order of the Dove (Vilara): Knight (January 26, 1996) • Order of the Blessed Sword (Vilara): Member (March 26, 2010) • Order of the Vilaran Fleece (Vilara): Royal Knight (August 3, 2015) Category:Head of state Category:Royalty Category:Monarch Category:Terreli Category:Deradia Category:Royal family